The Glare Wars
by pyr0technic
Summary: DISCONTINUED. highschool!AU. WrightWorth. Larry's an idiot, Maya and Phoenix's wallet are at war, and Edgeworth is a cold hearted bastard. What's a Phoenix got to do for some peace in his life? Unfortunately, this is no average high school life. It's WAR.


**The Court Record**

[Cellphone, Bookbag, Crumpled note]

**Object**: Crumpled note  
_Type: _Evidence  
A ridiculous note pushed on to me titled 'Get Edgey Back', written mostly by Maya Fey and Larry Butz.

**Examine**:

..

..

_Operation: Get Edgey Back_

(written by _the lovely Maya Fey_ and the wonderful, **lady-charming Larry Butz**! ...You're both insane.)

**01**. _Find a way to spend more time with him. _**(That would be a pretty good place to start.)**

**02**. **Duuude, ditch the gel. The spikes have got to go!** _(Amen to that.)_ (I question the relevance of gel and the fact that I DON'T USE IT?)

**03**.** Act, uh, diligent around him**.(...That's a big word for you.) **(I know! Cindy taught me. :3)**

**04**. _Befriend Gumshoe?_ **(That dude IS with Edgey, like, all the time...)**

**05**. _Use that cologne I got you for your birthday._(Noooot trying to attract him, Maya...) _(Whatever you say.)_

**06**.** ...I've got nothing. **(_We'll add more later.)_ (You two have issues. Serious ones.)

-x-

**September 18, 12:35 pm  
Gatewater High School  
Room 202, Hammond**

Among the several idiotic decisions that you will unavoidably make in your time as a high school student, _avoid taking AP US History. _Unless you like hour long lectures in the most monotone voice in the universe, I'm serious.

We're barely five minutes into my most hated class when I feel my cellphone vibrate. I discreetly whip it out only to find out the sender is, predictably, Maya.

-.-

**To: Phoenix  
From: Maya**

sufferin already in hammond, amirite?

**To: Maya  
From: Phoenix**

basically. larry's already braindead, and i'm sure to follow shortly.

**To: Phoenix  
From: Maya**

sux2suk! i TOLD u not to take tht class, i TOLD u nick

**To: Maya  
From: Phoenix**

no, you just said that you weren't going to take it bc you were too lazy. *sigh*

-.-

Conversation ends there because Maya's in Art (lucky!) and is probably off enjoying her class, as usual, while I stew in my own boredom and slowly die off with the rest of the class.

Maya Fey also happens to be my best friend, who I like to describe as a "spunky, mischievous adolescent" to be polite. I mean, I love her and all, but she's evil on _so many _different levels. Do not be deceived.

But _off_ the topic of women taking advantage of my innocous, selfless personality (_kidding,_ even though that does bring up memories of my ex, Dahlia, we _are not_ going to go there.)

More about Maya, she's a spirit medium. I bet you don't know what that is. Join the club, because I don't have a clue either. She claims to tell me in time, and the only other thing I know is that it involves really long training sessions with her older sister Mia.

Mia Fey happens to be an old tutor of mine, who is now graduated and the proud owner of the Fey & Co. Law Offices as a defense attorney. I looked up to her quite a lot and used to harbor quite the crush (to which Maya says I always go or someone with "poise." What does that even mean?).

I am jolted out of my first-person explanation of my wonderful non-blood-related family by Hammond's voice, which increases a vibe in order to account for Larry's snoring (I don't blame him, he is _loud_). It's a lost cause, because I'm sure I'm going to end up like Larry soon, who's currently mentally dead and blissully unaware of the hell surrounding him.

(That was an analogy pertaining to his sleeping, if you didn't understand my brilliant, intellect-stimulating way of thinking.)

I glance to the left and and except to see a diligent Edgeworth scribbling away notes, ever-so-awake in even the most dreariest of atmospheres. Sure enough, he is.

He catches me staring out of the corner of his eye, and turns away immediately.

Well, it's nice to see his cold-hearted, bastard ways haven't changed.

(I may or may not harbor hard feelings. Don't judge.)

The story about _him_ is a long one, but in short, we used to be close friends in elementary. Me, him, and Larry were a trio and we did everything together. We had our own treehouse, we did sleepovers...

I looked up to him, and I liked him a lot. Things were going well - that is, until he left.

It's as weird as it sounds. I show up to school one day and he's _gone_ - just like that. Poor fourth grade me didn't like that at all. If anything, I was rather heartbroken. (I may or may not have been a wimp. Don't judge for that either.)

Anyway, so winding to the present, here I am in junior year… and Edgeworth is back. As if someone just waved some magic wand and deemed to let the silver haired bastard be back – and in basically all of my classes.

I'm pretty sure the man in the sky hates me.

The thing is, he isn't the _same _ever since he got back. I mean, not physically, of course he's grown up, but… like, mentally? Sociably? He has this cold, aloof aura just radiating from him and he refutes every attempt I've made to even try and talk to him so far.

There has to be some sort of reason, though, and I know it. Whatever it is, I'll find it out and save him from whatever he's going through – and myself in the process.

And _that _is the reason for the stupid note in the Court Record – I told Maya and Larry about the Edgeworth situation, and the predictably took it a smidgen WAY too far.

Finally, the bell rings – and my reminiscing of the past is put to a stop with frantic chair-scooting and textbook closing of students. A mass piles out of the classroom, leaving only me and my lingering thoughts behind.

…Or at least, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edgeworth hasn't moved an inch as well. Is he spacing out? Is that… perhaps emotion I see on his face?

"Edgeworth?" I wave a hand in front of his face.

That seems to snap him out of it, and he throws an odd look my way before responding, "I'm fine."

He quickly gathers his things and stalks out of the classroom, leaving me there and looking like an idiot.

Sometimes I wonder why I even try.

Shaking my head, I myself gather my belongings to head out when something shiny catches my eye. I lower my gaze to Edgeworth's desk, where one expensive fountain pen resides.

Who would've known he had the ability to _forget_ something?

_Fountain pen slipped into pocket._

**The Court Record**

[Cellphone, Bookbag, Crumpled note, Fountain pen]

**Object: **Fountain pen  
_Type: _Evidence  
Found on Edgeworth's desk.

**Examine:**

**..**

**..**

Gregory is etched onto the side of the pen. Why does that name ring such a huge bell?

I rush out of the classroom to catch up with Larry, and spot him at Maya's locker with a silly smirk on his face. Better save Maya from whatever horrid pick up line he's using on her.

"Hello there, Maya!" I greet cheerily, wedging myself in between my friends.

Larry pouts. "_Way_ to cockblock, Nick. You win the fucking medal of the month. Here you go," he says crossly.

I politely refuse his imaginary 'Best Cockblocker of the Month' medal.

"Yeah, Nick, why can't I get some male attention every once in a while?" Maya pipes up, poking her head out of her locker.

"_Please_. It's not my fault your Steel Samurai decorated locker is scarily boy-repelling." Yeah, no sympathy there.

Maya shuts the locker door and whirls around, in the process smacking me with her now deadly hair accessories. "You're all the male attention I need, anyway." She grins mischievously.

Larry mimes a broken heart, and I roll my eyes. "You are aware Home Ec is on the other side of the building, right?"

He jumps practically a foot in the air. "_Shit_, man, why didn't you tell me? I'm gonna be laaaate!"

We laugh as he takes off. Well, that's one problem taken care of. Though, I do pity the poor, poor girl that is his Home Ec partner.

I voice this thought to Maya, who only chuckles in response. "I dunno, Nick, he's has a lot more luck with girls then you have."

You really know how to rub the salt in the wounds, don't you? "I am actually on a girl fast, if you were unaware. Last time's incident shall never make a repeat."

Maya gets it, and she drops the sensitive issue. "Well… that leaves the male population still intact."

"Har, har, har."

I'm used to gay jokes.

And yes, that probably is not a good thing.

-x-

**September 18, 1:35 pm  
Gatewater High School  
Room 123, Miney**

Classes with Maya _never_ amount to even one semi-intelligent conversation. She proves my point by her next question.

"So how's 'Operation: Get Edgey Back' going, hmm?" she nudges me and has that signature smirk plastered all over her face.

Has she no _life_? We're in class, for crying out loud. Although, that fact may be mitigated by the fact that this is Miney's infamous Psychology class, where we do absolutely nothing except for busy work.

Deciding to humor her, I respond, "You make me sound like a jealous boyfriend."

…Oh, wait.

Maya snorts. "_That_ would be the _point_."

"We are not even going to have this discussion." I wave my hand for dismissal of the topic, and return to my very important task of whiting out all of my in-pen doodles on my assignment packet.

Maya and Larry, just being stupid, as usual. It's not as if Edgeworth's even gay. Although, that pink blazer he sports _does_ says otherwise...I suppress a chuckle at the thought of him correcting me, "_Magenta_, Wright!"

Maya puffs up her cheeks indignantly. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

I give in with a heavy sigh. "Fine! I haven't really talked to him yet, I'm going to have to catch him unguarded some other time."

Maya gives me a defeated look and groans. "Because Edgeworth unguarded is _totally_ something that's going to happen. _Not_."

-x-

**September 18, 2:47 pm  
Vitamin Street**

"Milkshakes are _so_ good."

"That's what you _always_ say when it's my money, Maya."

She winks and I throw my straw at her. Larry, walking beside us is busy chattering away on his phone with some girl. Let's just hope it's Cindy, his current girlfriend.

We usually spend time along these streets after school as it's a hotspot since it's near, and has great restaurants and shops. I like it, but my wallet says otherwise.

"I've got to go home soon." Frowning, a glance at my watch tells me it's nearing six thirty in the evening. With the classes I'm taking, my homework won't exactly allow me a solid eight hours sleep.

"Go ahead. I'll pay you back later!" Maya smiles and shoots me a thumbs up, which I give a flat look to.

"Liar."

"You underestimate me!"

"_What!? _CINDY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Maya and I exchange startled looks at the outburst and turn to Larry. It can only mean one thing. Break-up episode.

"Run?" I mouth to Maya.

"You CHEATED ON ME? When I asked you specifically not to?!" Larry shouts into the phone, face contorting into one of utter dismay.

There are no words.

Maya feigns shock grabs my arm, shaking it. "Stop being such a bad friend, Nick! You should be there… to comfort him and stuff!"

I roll my eyes. "And what about _you_?"

"I'm a girl. I don't know how to comfort guys! That's your job," Maya argues, hesitantly glancing back at Larry.

"What does you being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Hey, I know about Larry. Him and his… infamous magazine usage after break-ups…"

Ugh. She got me there.

"Fine," I sigh resignedly.

Maya complies immediately to my dismissal and bounds off in the opposite direction, leaving me, Larry, and a crowd of staring people behind.

This is going to be fantastic.

-x-

**September 18, 7:45 pm  
The Wright Household  
Phoenix's Bedroom**

"Oh god, I just… man, I thought she was 'The One!'" Larry lets out a rather frightening wail and then collapses onto my bed in a lump.

Yeah, I've been listening to this ever since I managed to drag him back from crying out on the streets. I love my life.

"It's getting late, Larry…" I say, ignoring his woes.

I glance over at my backpack, which has remained untouched, and then wince. Isn't that AP US project due this week? The one that I haven't started on at all?

"Why did I take that stupid class," I whine, collapsing beside Larry in a fit of comical sobs.

Larry sniffs. "Mai told you not to."

"Yes, because she's the _best_ person to get advice from," I snort, pulling myself up. I make a move for my backpack, which Larry thwarts by sitting up and shaking the bed.

"She's cute," Larry shrugs.

I really do worry about him sometimes.

"You are _not_ allowed to go out with her," I hastily remark, not wanting Larry to get any ideas.

"What?!" Larry exclaims in dismay. "Nick, man… it's bros before hoes!"

"My point exactly." I smirk, but the meaning is lost on Larry, judging by the clueless look on his face and I'm forced to sigh and put it aside. "Just… she's probably not interested, Larry."

Larry gives a shocked sound, raising a hand to his heart. "After _all _that relationship advice Mai and I gave you!"

Relationship advice? I scoff in disbelief. "Dare I ask, what will wearing cologne do to help me rekindle my friendship with Edgeworth, a.k.a. A Freaking Block of Ice?!"

"Oh, that's easy!" Larry springs up from the bed and dashes to my backpack. I make a sad face at the thought that he found it easier to get to it then I did. After some rummaging, he pulls out my English 3 notebook and does a little victorious cheer.

"Larry…what are you doing…" I stare on, frightened. Unfortunately, that's all I'm able to get out before he snatches a pen and begins writing.

Could this be considered theft of property?

I ponder my choice of friends and the fact that I'll have to buy a new notebook before Larry finishes and shoves the finished product in my face.

**The Team WrightWorth Squad**

**Current members: **Maya Fey and Larry Butz

_Goals For The First Semester of Junior Year!_  
**(by Larry Butz)**

**01. **Score Edgey as your lab partner! (You guys share science! Lucky bastards. Best way to pick up chicks, too…)  
**02. **Erase all memories of 'Dear Dollie.'  
**03. **Show Edgey up in class in front of von Karma. (Knock him down a peg or two… dude fucking needs it.)  
**04. **Get a phone that isn't ancient. (We can't even do group calls! Shit, man!)

**05. **Get high together. (Because Edgey seriously needs some winding down.)  
**06. **Stop stealing my chicks. (Mai! Never gonna happen… not with me, anyway. Heheh.)  
**07. **Stop falling asleep in APUS. (Gotta think of your rep, Nick! What'll Edgey think?!)  
**08. **Seriously though, I think getting high is the most important one.

Why am I friends with these people.

_Why._

* * *

**If you are rereading this, you'll note that the plot has significantly changed. :) This is because this fic is going through a bit of a overhaul. The former plot was not properly thought out and would have fallen out, which is why I'm rewriting! **

**Those of you who have already reviewed these chapters won't be able to review, but that's OK!**

**When I get more chapters up you'll be able to eventually.. :P So, bear with me here!**


End file.
